Hetalia couples
by Athesia
Summary: ... Yaoi/Yuri/Hetero... what else is there to say at the moment? Rated M for chapter 6
1. Chapter 0

**Hello everyone. I want to do a Yaoi/Yuri/Hetero couple story... I have a pole up on my profile for couples. I couldent think of very many at the moment so read through them and comment on this for ones that you would like. i will add them as soon as posable. I will exept any and all requested, up untill i have 100. then i will wait for a week after geting 10 votes and start writing. Thank you for your time! ASTA-LA-PASTA! I warn all of you that I will be at school from 8:30am to 5:00pm CT every day, and school eats my soul ^^;**

**Edit: hello every one. I have decided to fix this. no longer will i write All of them I will only write the ones that have been chosen. Not all will be smutt... just some Fluff and such.**


	2. UsUk

**A/N Thank you Everyone who reveiwed, voted on the pole, and faved/alerted this. It means a lot to me. I am soooooo sorry that This took so long. So far RussiaXCanada is going to be the next one shot so everyone watch out for that update~ I might actualy create a story off of this. It was a lot of fun to write. beleave it or not it only took 5 hours to write it down on paper and another 2 to type it up. My Editor(AKA. My mom) got bored with Editing and stoped and I had to force her to finnish so I fould get this up today. so thank you for your pationce.**

America had always loved England. Ever since he was young and saw England for the first time. Yes, England had scared him sometimes but, England was so much bigger, older and stronger, which made it easy for him to chase the monsters away. America was given a choice between France and England and chose England because he looked stronger (Plus, France just looked like a child molester). When America got scared he would run to England's side to seek comfort. And when America would have bad dreams he would run to England's room and England would just sigh and scoot over lifting the blanket up inviting his colony into the bed with him. America would curl up against England and fall asleep with his arms wrapped around him.

As America grew older, not much changed. When a thunder storm roared overhead or America had a bad dream, he would go to England's room to sleep, even if England wasn't there. He would bury his head in England's pillow and inhale his scent which he could only describe as a mixture of Earl Grey tea, burned scones, and foggy rain. He found it comforting. But later, as his human body hit the age of sixteen or seventeen his heart would start to race. When he thought of England, a lump would grow in his throat. He would go to England's room and bury his head into the pillow to see if it would help but, it only made it worse. He didn't know what was going on or what he felt. He started to feel uncomfortable around the one person he loved the most, His Big Brother. He hated the feeling. He also hated that England kept raising his taxes, expecting so much more from him than ever before. This gave him mixed feelings for England. In time he started to blame the uncomfortable feeling he felt on England and had finally had enough. He declared his Independence from England. His early feelings of love long forgotten and buried, covered by confusion and hatred.

England and America fought long and hard, England wanted to keep America with him, America trying to break away and become his own nation. Finally on the fourth day of the month of July it was final. England couldn't take the shot against America no matter what he tried. He fell to the ground and wept tears of sadness, anger, and hatred. All America could say to him was...

"You used to be so strong..."

The rain that was pouring down that day, hiding the tears that America was shedding. He turned from England and walked away. When he got home he went straight to England's room and wrecked everything, then flung himself, bloodstained and all, onto England's bed and wept. He cried with happiness and pride, with hatred and sadness, but mostly he cried because he was now England's equal. No longer would he be England's little brother, British America, he was The United States of America. He fell asleep, in England's bed that night for the first time as an independent nation.

~YEARS LATER~

America walked into the world meeting and for once, was quiet and didn't insult anyone. When anyone would ask him what was wrong or on his mind he would wave them off and/or dismiss their antics. But when he thought no one was looking he would stare at England's empty chair with a sad look on his, usually painfully happy, face. Canada even asked him what was so important about England's chair but America appeared to not see or hear him as usual.

When the meeting was over everyone left, well... Everyone except America. When he was sure no one else was in the room he put his head on the table and broke down. He was planning on asking England out after the meeting, but he wasn't there. He would have asked France where the Englishman was but then, France would ask him why he wanted to know. He did not want to explain to France what his intentions were. France would just jump to conclusions and that wouldn't be good, because then he would have Hungary, Canada, and Canada's boyfriend Russia all over his ass... Maybe even Japan... He didn't want to worry about that so he would have to wait until the next time he saw England. The problem was that it had taken him two hundred years to figure out that he loved England and another thirty-three years to work enough nerve to go up to England and England wasn't even there... He was still sobbing when England walked into the room. America looked up; eyes still red and swollen from his tears, and then he blushed. He looked quickly away to hide his emotion and compose himself. England walked up to America and smacked him in the back of the head.

"HEY! Dude, what was that for?" America demanded.

"That was for being a bloody git! That's what!" England replied angrily.

America, hurt and confused, looked up at England trying to figure out what he had done wrong. He couldn't think of anything he had done to merit getting slapped by England. Then he remembered what he had promised himself.

"E-England? I-I have something I would like to ask you."

"Hmm? What is that?"

"W-W-Will you g-go out w-with me?"

England stared at America like he was crazy.

"America, you git... Are you joking?"

"N-no... I'm more serious about this than hamburgers. And hamburgers are the best food on earth."

England smiled and hugged the sad American.

"Yes, I will be your bloody boyfriend."

America blushed again harder and started to smile.

"T-thank you England!" America said as he hugged his new boyfriend back.


	3. RusCan

_**A/N Two uploads in 24 hours WOOT! Go me! I do not own Hetalia or FaceBook. Most of Matthew's rant comes from my rant on FB. So please enjoy this. Oh and the pole is still open for those who haven't voted yet~. R&R**_

Ivan got onto his laptop. He had just gotten home from school but he didn't care that he was still in his uniform. He wanted to check on His little sunflower. Said sunflower, Matthew Williams, Had left school early because he was feeling sick. He didn't even bother to ask a teacher, because they wouldn't notice anyway.

When Ivan's laptop booted up he logged himself into facebook and went to Matthew's facebook page. He was greeted by a rather large status update.

**Matthew Williams**

_How come I always feel like I'm unwanted and being ignored on facebook? Oh yeah... NO ONE ANSWERS MY POSTS! D: I SHOULD JUST DELEAT THIS ACCOUNT! D: *rage rage* ING WHEN YOU DO IT SO MUCH MORE THAN ME! SO PLEASE, YOU SAYING SOMETHING ABOUT MY CUSSING JUST MAKES ME THAT MUCH ANGRYER AND ME RAGING TO MY FRIENDS WOULD HAVE BEEN OR NOTHING! I love you, and I know your just trying to help, but you telling me you thought I could do so much better just makes me cry. It realy does. I have been told most of my life that I am not doing what people ant or the best I can do, when in all reality I have, and That makes me feel as if I am not good enough for anyone. Im not even half way done with my frustrations at the moment but im going to stop raging to people who dont give a shit about me or my WHEN YOU DO IT SO MUCH MORE THAN ME! SO PLEASE, YOU SAYING SOMETHING ABOUT MY CUSSING JUST MAKES ME THAT MUCH ANGRYER AND ME RAGING TO MY FRIENDS WOULD HAVE BEEN OR NOTHING! I love you, and I know your just trying to help, but you telling me you thought I could do so much better just makes me cry. It realy does. I have been told most of my life that I am not doing what people ant or the best I can do, when in all reality I have, and That makes me feel as if I am not good enough for anyone. Im not even half way done with my frustrations at the moment but im going to stop raging to people who dont gALSO! I DONT WANT ANY ADULTS GOING ANT RAGGING ON ME FOR MY LANGUAGE! YEAH! I KNOW! YOU THINK IM SO MUCH BETTER THAN THAT! BUT YOU KNOW WHAT? I. DON'T. CARE. WHAT. THE. FUCK. YOU. THINK. IT IS JUST HYPOCRITICAL OF YOU TO GO ON ABOUT ME CUSSING WHEN YOU DO IT SO MUCH MORE THAN ME! SO PLEASE, YOU SAYING SOMETHING ABOUT MY CUSSING JUST MAKES ME THAT MUCH ANGRYER AND ME RAGING TO MY FRIENDS WOULD HAVE BEEN OR NOTHING! I love you, and I know you're just trying to help, but you telling me you thought I could do so much better just makes me cry. It really does. I have been told most of my life that I am not doing what people want or the best I can do, when in all reality I have, and that makes me feel as if I am not good enough for anyone. ING WHEN YOU DO IT SO MUCH MORE THAN ME! SO PLEASE, YOU SAYING SOMETHING ABOUT MY CUSSING JUST MAKES ME THAT MUCH ANGRYER AND ME RAGING TO MY FRIENDS WOULD HAVE BEEN OR NOTHING! I love you, and I know your just trying to help, but you telling me you thought I could do so much better just makes me cry. It realy does. I have been told most of my life that I am not doing what people ant or the best I can do, when in all reality I have, and That makes me feel as if I am not good enough for anyone. Im not even half way done with my frustrations at the moment but im going to stop raging to people who dont give a shit about me or my WHEN YOU DO IT SO MUCH MORE THAN ME! SO PLEASE, YOU SAYING SOMETHING ABOUT MY CUSSING JUST MAKES ME THAT MUCH ANGRYER AND ME RAGING TO MY FRIENDS WOULD HAVE BEEN OR NOTHING! I love you, and I know your just trying to help, but you telling me you thought I could do so much better just makes me cry. It realy does. I have been told most of my life that I am not doing what people ant or the best I can do, when in all reality I have, and That makes me feel as if I am not good enough for anyone. Im not even half way done with my frustrations at the moment but im going to stop raging to people who dont g It's just, I always feel like I'm unwanted. I am lucky to have what I do, and I feel selfish for wanting more... But I really do feel Invisible. Like no one actually see's /Me/. They see what I put up in front of my face and don't want to look deeper than that. (As I am typing this I am crying my eyes out silently) I don't think people realize how lonely a person can be, even if they seem fine. I don't usually want to bother people with my problems. I want them to look at me, and read my body language and ask me what's wrong. I want them to Liston to what my body says and not my words, because words are just that. Words. Someone can be having the worst day of their Lives and put on a brave face. And there body will be saying "something horrible has happened. Help me~" and there mouth will be saying "I am fine! I just tripped over the coffee table." Why doesn't anyone realize when another person is on the edge of their boiling point? Life is too precious to waist and worry about. We need to help each other and not fight or judge or anything like that. I really feel as if having this facebook account Makes My loneliness worse because makes me realize that people have true friends. I try to talk with people on Facebook but no one ever chats back for very long. It's like they forget I am even here. I am just another blur in the background. Another stain on the counter top. Another drop of water in the sea. Just, Nothing. That's what I feel like. I feel like I am nothing to anyone. You know. I am now convinced that no matter what I do or say, I will never be good enough, or up to anyone's standards. Hell I bet half of you who read this, if any, will not know that I cut! Yes! EMO CUTS! It hurt less than the mental pain I have gone through over the years because of you HOSERS! So FUCK THE WORLD! You know what? Complete strangers care about me more than my own fucking family and Friends! D: The fact that I am finally doing what people tell me to do by pouring my heart out here, telling the truth, the whole truth, and nothing BUT the truth, and no one cares is making my tears fall harder. Because it just proves my point. I don't like to ramble or write long posts or anything but look at what I am reduced to. No one will hear my silent cry to their faces so how about you learn about the real me the hard way. I think I might be depressed to some extent. I have harmed myself and constantly have to push suicidal thoughts out of my mind saying I WONT give in to this sick game called Life. I just don't know what to do. D': I don't see why I bother posting this up, No one cares about me._

_Like, Comment, Follow Post, 2 minutes ago_

Ivan quickly typed in a comment.

**Ivan Braginski**

_Well then… I guess that makes me no one. Or does that mean I'm No body? Matvy can be very confusing Da~?_

_Like, Comment, Follow Post, Just now_

Matthew replied to me through the chat feature of the site.

**Matthew**

_What do you mean by "Well then… I guess that makes me no one." Eh?_

**Ivan**

_I mean that I care about you. I am very sad to find out that you cut and are having thoughts about ending your own life. I would be sad if you did that. Because you see, You are my little sunflower. You are Pretty and Golden and brighten my day._

It Matthew longer to reply this time.

**Matthew**

_E-Eh? A-are you saying y-you love me?_

**Ivan**

_Da~! I am. I love you more than you could ever know. You are my Angel. You are the sun to my moon. And I will NEVER forget you. I don't see how people skip over you. You have such a wonderful personality and act nothing like your brother. Alfred does not deserve a brother as wonderful as you~._

Matthew took even longer this time.

**Matthew**

_I-I-… I-I love you too. I have had a crush on you for quite a while actually. I am Happy you return the feelings. I hope this is really you and not some Hacker who wants to hurt my self-esteem more than it is already hurt._

**Ivan**

_Nyet. It is really me. I am very pleased we feel the same way about each other. That makes saying this a lot easier. Matthew Williams. Will you be my Boyfriend?_

**Matthew**

_:D OUI! One Million Times Oui! Oui I will be your Boyfriend!_

At that answer he asked Matthew for his street address. Matthew complied and then Ivan was walking to Matthew's. When he got there he was greeted by a red-eyed Canadian.

"What is wrong Mattvy?" Ivan asked Matthew.

"Nothing, because you're here!" Matthew said Hugging the large Russian.

The Russian smiled. He was going to be happy for the rest of his life.


	4. Spamano

_**A/N: Idea given to me by the wonderful Yagurt, Author of 'Love is a disease'. If you haven't heard of it I suggest you read it and her other stories~. I thank her for her support and love. Well Anyway I do not own Hetalia Axis Powers or World Series.**_

Antonio used to hate his Biology class and teacher. Class because it was boring, the teacher because she was an ugly bitch who made no sense what so ever. But now after failing her class four years in a row, he was actually trying to pass. The reason being he had met the love of his life there. His name was Lovino Romano Varges. He was an Italian from south Italy and DAMN was he hot~. Antonio would constantly try to get the Italian to tutor him, because Lovino was passing with an A+. Lovino's answer would always be the same.

"LOVI~ Will you tutor me~? I need to pass this class~." Antonio asked, trying to get Lovino to tutor him, yet again.

"NO WAY TOMATO BASTARD! YOU SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT OF THAT THE LAST FOUR YEARS YOU WERE IN THIS FUCKING CLASS!" Lovino yelled face turning red.

"AWWWE~! Lovi~ Your sooooooooooo Cute~ Like a little Tomato~!" Antonio said, latching onto the little Italian.

"B-B-B-B-BASTARD! D-DON'T CALL ME LOVI! MY NAME IS LOVINO! AND IM NOT A FUCKING TOMATO! L-LET GO OF ME, PEDO!" Lovino screamed at the Spaniard.

"You're so cute when you're angry~!"

"THEN I'M ABOUT TO GET REALLY FUCKING ADORABLE!" Lovino tackled Antonio to the ground and preceded to pummel him to a pulp.

Feliciano, Lovino's younger twin brother, tried to pull his brother off of the Spaniard, getting himself hit in the face with an Elbow. Whimpering he went to go get his boyfriend, Ludwig, and Antonio's friends, Gilbert and Francis. Ludwig and Gilbert were the first to react; pulling the raging Southern Italian from the Spaniard's mangled, almost, corps. Francis went up to Antonio.

"Toni, my friend, are you alright? We heard you were being attacked by Lovino and Came to help you as fazt az pozable~!" he said, His normal French accent driving all the girls wild.

"Si. I am fine. Thank you for helping me my friends." Antonio said.

"Your velcome~! Kesesesese! That was totally not awezome of you to get beat up by a firzt year though." Gilbert said to his friend.

While this little exchange was going on Lovino was yelling loudly trying to tear at the Spaniard. Ludwig sighed and held onto Lovino as he struggled.

"Feli… Vhy is your bruder acting like this?" The blond German asked his boyfriend.

"Ve~… I don't know… Antonio called him adorable and he just kind of… flipped out…" Feliciano said. He was trying to speak calming words to his brother in Italian. "Fratello. Calmati! Non volevo turbarti ... Ve ~"

"Zitto! Egli merita quello che sta venendo a lui! Lasciami andare bastardo di patate! Lasciatemi a lui!" Lovino Exclamed fighting againced the german harder than before.

"Letz go Toni. Ve need to get you to ze Nurse's Office." Gilbert said pulling Antonio to his feet and helping him limp out of the room. Once out of hearing range, Francis and Gilbert turned to Antonio. "Zoooo… Vhat did you do ziz time to get him to actually try to kill you?"

"Yez~! We want to know ze whole ztory~" Francis chimed in.

"The _WHOLE_ story?" Antonio asked carefully, trying to avoid making a scene in the hall way.

"Ja. Everything. Except sex. Ve do not want to hear about your Sex life." Gilbert said.

"Zpeek for yourself Gil. I would _LOVE_ to hear about your Sex life Toni~ I am sure it is interesting." Francis said, and evil smirk on his face.

"Well… okay… Francis my Sex life is nonexistent as of right now…. And Gilbert, I have been trying to get My Adorable Lovi to tutor me in Biology but he keeps telling me no. I told him he was being cute, and he turned red as a tomato. I called him a cute little Tomato and he started to curse at me and Jumped on top of me… that is the whole story. All of it. There is nothing mo-"

"Okay, okay… Ve get it. It was a short ztory. Just like Lovino'z fuse. Vhy do you like him anyvay? You have been flirting vith him and trying to azk him out for monthz but he iz just too denze to realize it. I think that you are a Mazochizt for him…" Gilbert said interrupting Antonio.

Antonio pouted. "He isn't dense. He just… doesn't want to… oh shut up!" he yelled. "Are you going to help me to the nurse or not?"

"Don't get your Knickerz in a twist. Were getting zere. Kesesesesese" Gilbert said, giving his signature smirk.

Antonio, Blushing madly, limped down the hall way. Now that he was away from Lovino he felt the entire effects of the beating. His leg was bruised as was his stomach. His rib cage felt like it was on fire and blood was starting to drip into his eyes and down his cheek. He felt nauseous and woozy, as if he was about to faint.

"A-Amegos… I-I don't feel well… H-how long until we are at the Nurses offi-" Antonio was cut off as soon as his body hit the ground.

`*~Page Brake~*`

The first thing Antonio felt when he was coming out of chromatos was the pain in his rib cage and above his left eye. Antonio groaned, imeadeatly wishing he hadn't. his head started to hurt and the people who were yelling around him weren't helping.

"….-king up! Hay guys! He is vaking up." Someone nearby said.

"¿Qué carajo está pasando? ¿Dónde estoy? Dios, me duele la cabeza..." Antonio mumbled out.

"Zpeak English." Antonio slowly opens his eyes to see that he was in the nurse's office. Gilbert and Francis were there as well.

"Oh… Sorry. Why does my head hurt?" He asked.

"Vell… you passed out in the hall vay and hit your head pretty hard…" Gilbert explained.

"Oui. We had to carry/drag you to the nurzez office." Francis added.

"Now that Mr. Carreido is awake you two can leave and go to your 7th period class now." The nurse said with a stern look on his youthful face.

Antonio closed his deep emerald green eyes with a groan. He could tell that the blood had been cleaned up off of his face but his chest felt heavy to him. He heard his friends leave the room.

"Ugh… Why does my chest feel so heavy?" he asked no one in particular.

"Well whoever did this number on you gave you a concussion, some broken ribs, a split eyebrow, and quite a few bruises. I am quite impressed." The nurse said, walking up to Antonio and feeling his head. Antonio opened his eyes to look at the small blond. "hmmm… you're a bit warm… I will get you an Ice-pack. My name is Tino Väinämöinen. You can call me Tino though." Then he walked out of the room.

Antonio closed his eyes again. He laid there for a bit, his breathing labored. When he heard the door open he just assumed it was Tino, but when someone sat down next to him on the bed he had to make himself open his eyes and look at who it was. To his surprise and delight, it was Lovino.

"Lovi~!" He said happily, trying to sit up but couldn't.

"Why did you push me, you bastard?" Lovino asked quietly. His eyes were red, and he looked like he had been crying.

"Lovino… Were you crying?" Antonio asked worried, his voice croaked slightly

Lovino looked at Antonio with a shocked look on his face. He had not realized just how much he had hurt Antonio. Tears slowly well up in his eyes and make their way down his cheeks leaving wet streaks. Antonio reached up with shaky hands and wiped away some of the tears.

"A-A-Antonio… I-I'm s-so sorry! I-I shouldn't have done that to you!" Lovino cried.

"Lovi… don't cry. It makes me sad to see you cry. I hate to see my little Lovi cry." Antonio said.

"W-why are you being so nice to me? I just beat the shit out of you…" Lovino asked.

Antonio looked away from the beautiful green jewels that were Lovino's eyes and whispered, "B-because… I-I love you."

Lovino stared at Antonio then kissed him on the lips. "Ti amo troppo, bastardo."

_**A/N This has taken me forever to write. I am sorry all of you Spamano fans who voted. The pole is still open. So feel free to vote if you haven't already. I need to start the SuFin one-shot now. Talk to you then... I feel I am forgeting something... oh yeah... REVEIW PLEASE~**_

_**Translations:**_

_**Fratello. Calmati! Non volevo turbarti ... Ve ~(Italian) Brother. Calm down! He didn't mean to upset you... Ve~**_

_**Zitto! Egli merita quello che sta venendo a lui! Lasciami andare bastardo di patate! Lasciatemi a lui!(Italian) Shut up! He deserves what is coming to him! Let go of me potato bastard! Let me at him!**_

_**¿Qué carajo está pasando? ¿Dónde estoy? Dios, me duele la cabeza... (Spanish) What the fuck is going on? Where am I? God my head hurts...**_

_**Ti amo troppo, bastardo.(Italian) I love you too, bastard.**_


	5. SuFin

**A/N: Oh my god I am sooooo sorry! This ended up taking forever! I love you All and I am already staring in the Itacest. If it makes you feel any better the Itacest will be my first attempt at Smut. I am also on spring break so updates should come faster. So enjoy this chapter and hope for the next one soon.**

It was a cold winter's day when Berwald Oxenstierna figured out he was in love with Tino Väinämöinen. They were both young and best friends, playing in the park every day, no matter the weather. That day it happened to have been snowing all night and a soft white blanket had been laid down across the park, only disturbed by the occasional child.

Tino was running, his beautiful Violet eyes semi-closed in Happiness as it started to snow some more.

"BER-CHAN! IT'S SNOWING!" He yelled at Berwald, His eyes lighting up with joy.

Berwald looked at Tino with his usual deadpanned look. Tino knew that was how Berwald showed his acknowledgement. Tino motioned for the taller boy to come over to him. Berwald complied, walking over to the blond haired boy.

"Wh't 's 't T'n'?" Berwald asked, looking down at the small blond.

Tino started to shiver. Why did Berwald have to look so intimidating? His scary Light blue eyes seemed to boor into Tino's Large Violet ones. He must be 5 foot already at the age of 7.

"Well… Ber-chan… I wanted to play in the snow with you~" Tino said to the taller blond.

"M'k'y. D' y' w'nt t' h'v' a sn'w b'll f'ght?"

"Sure~!" Tino said and he bent down and made a ball of snow, throwing it at the un expecting boy.

"H'y!" Berwald threw a snow ball back at Tino.

This went on for a couple of hours until they got tired and collapsed onto the snow, panting and laughing. Tino looked up at the sky, his nose and cheeks red from the cold. Berwald looked over at the small Finnish boy. The Swede thought Tino was the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen.

"T-T'n'... 'mm c'n I t'll y'u s'm'th'ng?" Berwald starts quietly, but Tino didn't hear him.

"Hay Berwald! What do you think is in those woods over there?" He asked pointing at said woods.

"I d'n't Kn'w. M' m'th'r s'ys n't t' g' 'n th'r'." He mumbles.

"Oh... well I am going in! Wait for me here!" he says running off into the woods. His Ice encrusted hair glistening in the sun.

~*SuFin*~

When Tino didn't come out of the woods an hour later, Berwald knew that something was wrong. Tino was never away from human interaction for more than an hour. He was afraid to be alone for longer than that. So something must have gone wrong and he got lost or worse...

Berwald went home for a moment and got a flashlight and made some hot chocolate for when he found Tino, because Tino would be freezing. He got back to the edge of the woods and looked around to make sure his mother wasn't around to see him. When he was sure that she wasn't around, he walks into the dark, wet, and cold woods.

"Tino? Var är du! Kom igen, Tino! Jag kan inte hitta dig om du tyst!" Berald yells. He was carfully walking through the woods following Tino's tracks.

"Berwald! Oletko se sinä? A-Apua! Olen jumissa!" came Tino's muffled cry a couple of meters away. Berwald ran to where Tino's voice was coming from. When he got to Tino he found the boy shivering and his leg cought underneath of a fallen tree.

"Berwald! H-Help! I-It hurts!" His cry's bounced off of the trees.

"Ja! Jag försöker!" He says, franticly pulling off smaller twigs and pushing snow away from the point of impact. He starts to strip the tree of it's limbs and pull up on it. It wouldn't budge. Tino starts to cry harder, his tears starting to freeze before they even reaching the ground. "T-Tino! Lugna ner dig! Jag kommer att få dig ur detta!"

"S-sorry Berwald. I-I-... I'll try to calm down..." He whimpers. He had long ago lost fealing in his legs and was about to give up hope when Berwald had come looking for him.

Berwald stoped trying to lift the tree. It was getting him no where. "Tino... Can you feel your legs?" Tino was surprised by the fact that he could understand compleatly what Berwald was saying. He shook his head no. "I'm going to dig your legs out and hope for the best... Dont move." Berwald went to the point where the tree met Tino's legs and started to dig. Tino winced and whimpered when his legs were touched.

When the snow was cleared Berwald visably pailed. The impact had obviously been worse than he origionaly thought. Tino's legs were, seemingly, enveloped in wood and dirt. They looked like they had been flattened.

Berwald started to dig at the dirt around the sight of impact. He was releaved when he was that Tino's legs were in the dirt and not flattened like he had previously thought. When he succeded in removing most of the snow and dirt from below the tree, he grabed Tino's hands and pulled him out. Tino let out a strangled cry of pain.

Berwald picked Tino up bridal style. The boy in his arms was shivering in pain and from the cold. Berwald gave Tino some of the hot chocolate, to warm him, and Tino excepted it graciously.

"T-Thanks B-B-Ber-Chan." he studdered out between chattering teath. "I-I-I'm T-T-Tired... C-Can I f-fall a-a-asleep now?"

"Ja. G' t' sl''p T'n'. Y''r 'k'y n'w. N'th'ng 'ls' w'll h'rt y'' 's l'ng 's I 'm 'rr''nd." He said quietly. Tino quickly fell asleep. He seemed so peaceful in Berwald's arms. As if nothing had happened. But his body was visably shaking in a futile effort to keep warm.

Berwald quickly left the woods and was greeted by Tino's and his own worried Mothers. They saw Tino and quickly called the hospital and sent for an ambulince.

When the ambulance got there they quickly got Tino straped in and made Brewald get in too. The doctors found nothing wrong with Berwald but Tino was a different story. Both his legs were snapped in half. He also had the startings of frostbite. If Berwald haddn't found him when he did, Tino might have had to loose a couple fingers or toes.

~*SuFin*~

Tino felt horrable when he woke up. His legs were Hurting him and he had a killer head ache. His fingers and toes were cold and his legs were heavy.

"Nnng" he growns, his eyes still closed. His vocal chords were hurting aswell. "M-Missä olen?"

He hears soft snores coming from his right side. He also fells a slight weight on his right hand. He opens his eyes to find himself in a white room and to his right was Berwald. His head was leaning on the bed and he had Tino's hand in his own. Tino took his hand from Berwald's and brushed some of the hair from Berwald's face.

Berwald's eyes open slightly at the contact. "Mamma... Mnnng, nr. Jag vill stanna hos Tino." he mumbles.

Tino giggles. Berwald had been with him this whole time. "Ber-chan... wake up." he says quietly. Berwald opens his eyes more.

"T'n'? Y''r 'w'k'?" berwald looks at tino for a moment then enelopes him in a hug. "I w's s' w'rr''d!"

"I'm sorry I worried you Ber-chan. I wont do it again." He says. Tears tryed to come but there wasn't enough moisture in his body.

"T-t'n'... M'y I t'll y'' s'm'th'ng?" He askes yet again.

"kyllä ? Mikä se on?" he asks.

"I-I... I think I love you." he says, articulating every word correctly. Tino gasps.

"B-but we are both boys." he whispers.

"Th't's wh' I d'b y'' m' w'f' fr'm n'w 'n." At this Tino blushes.

"Im not your wife."

**A/N: YES! I FINNISHED THIS! AND THE WORD COUNT IS 1,274 WORDS! WOOT! Review and vote on the poll!**

**Translations:**

**Wh't 's 't T'no? (Berwald's mumbled speech~) What is it Tino?**

**M'k'y. D' y' w'nt t' h'v' a sn'w b'll f'ght(Berwald's mumbled speech~) M'kay. Do you want to have a snow ball fight?**

**H'y(Berwald's mumbled speech~) Hay**

**T-T'n'... 'mm c'n I t'll y'u s'm'th'ng?( Berwald's mumbled speech~) T-Tino... Umm can I tell you something?**

**I d'n't Kn'w. M' m'th'r s'ys n't t' g' 'n th'r'( Berwald's mumbled speech~) I don't know. My mother says not to go in there.**

**Tino? Var är du! Kom igen, Tino! Jag kan inte hitta dig om du tyst!(Swedish) Tino? Where are you! Come on, Tino! I can't find you if your silent!**

**Berwald! Oletko se sinä? A-Apua! Olen jumissa!(Finnish) Berwald! Is that you? H-Help! I'm stuck!**

**Ja! Jag försöker!(Swedish) Yeah! I'm trying!**

**Lugna ner dig! Jag kommer att få dig ur detta!(Swedish) Calm down! I will get you out of this!**

**Ja. G' t' sl''p T'n'. Y''r 'k'y n'w. N'th'ng 'ls' w'll h'rt y'' 's l'ng 's I 'm 'rr''nd.(Mix of Swedish and Berwalds Engrish) Yes. Go to sleep Tino. Your okay now. Nothing will hurt you as long as I am arround.**

**M-Missä olen?(Finnish) W-Where am I?**

**Mamma ... Mnnng, nr. Jag vill stanna hos Tino.(Swedish) Mum... Mnnng, no. I want to stay with Tino.**

**T'n'? Y''r 'w'k****'?( Berwald's mumbled speech~) Tino? Your awake?**

**I w's s' w'rr''d!****( Berwald's mumbled speech~) I was so worried! **

**kyllä ? Mikä se on?(Finnish) Yes? What is it?**

**Th't's wh' I d'b y'' m' w'f' fr'm n'w 'n.****(Berwald's mumbled speech~) That's why I dub you my wife from now on.**


	6. Itacest

**A/N: Okay... I have acctualy had this done for a week but my dad wanted to read my stuff... so yeah... I posted it now instead of then. The poll is still open. The frUK is on the way So far it is the longest chapter. Im sorry there are taking me so long to update... I dont know what is wrong with me... Well anyway... Read and review. It helps my self esteem and makes me want to write more. Im sorry If I angered anyone last chapter... I was born and raised near the equator where there is no fear of frostbite unless you stay out in the ice too long... (Notice I said Ice and not Snow...) So yeah... I was going by what I would have known at the age of 8-10... which isn't very much. Im sorry again.**

A tan man, around the age of twenty, sits in a large bedroom on a wide king sized bed. The bed room was only lit by a lone desk light. The bed caused the man to look small and frail. His light auburn hair holding a brilliance that was not found in most men, and had a strange curl sticking out low on the side of his head. His large honey-colored brown eyes made him seem as naive as an infant. He seemed exhilarated about something, his body quivering in anticipation. He kept worrying at the fringe of his long sleeved, button up, pearly-white, polo shirt.

The entrance to the bedroom opened to revile a medium tall tan man that looked almost exactly like the man on the bed, although there were a few differences between the two. The man in the doorway had darker brown hair and his curl was farther up and on the other side of his head. His eyes were Emerald green instead of honey brown.

" F-Fratello maggiore... Possiamo-...? " the smaller man starts but is cut off by a pair of soft, round lips against his own. The other man had stridden across the room and was now on top of him, Green eyes bore into brown.

Si the other says, giving the auburn haired man another kiss. This one was longer, deeper, and more passionate.

The older man straddles the younger s waist and starts to kiss down his face. When he gets to the crook of the younger male s neck he starts to bite down and suck hard, leaving a large bruise. The mark was proof that the other was his, his property, his lover, and his alone. The smaller man wiggles and lets out a breathy moan.

Say my name. The older man whispers, in a seductive tone, into the younger s ear.

L-Lovino~ the younger moans out, his curl starts to shiver.

Lovino smirks and starts to unbutton the smaller male s shirt. Feliciano he says against Feliciano s neck. Lovino leans back some and looks over the lithe man below him. The man had a well tanned chest and well defined muscles that rippled underneath his skin. Despite the muscles it was obvious the male had never worked a day in his life.

Feliciano starts to unbutton Lovino s black button down shirt. Lovino s tan and defined chest gleamed in the warm lamp light. His hands were slightly calloused from work in the tomato fields. Lovino took the shirt off and helped Feliciano shrug out of his, then threw the shirts to the floor in an undignified manner.

Lovino quickly went to work kissing Feliciano s sun kissed skin. He ran his fingers along his already perked nipples, drawing out a breathy moan from the smaller Italian. Lovino attaches his mouth to one of his nipples, licking it and nipping playfully. He runs his finger over the other nipple and then switches, giving the other nipple the same treatment. Feliciano s moans were growing in length, volume and pitch. Lovino loved it.

Did you get that think I told you to? Lovino whispers softly into Feliciano s ear. Feliciano nodded and pointed to the bedside table. Lovino reaches over and starts to rummage through the drawer and finds what he was looking for, a tube of lube.

Lovino places the tube on the bed next to them and then slowly pushes Feliciano back down on to the bed and relieves him of his pants. Feliciano blushes when his pants are removed, and his thin fingers start to work on Lovino s pants. Once the articles of unwanted clothing were tossed elsewhere, Lovino set out to rid Feliciano of his boxers.

Feliciano gasps when his hard member hits the cold air of the room around him. He blushes more, then moans some as Lovino grabs his member roughly. At hearing Feliciano s moans, Lovino gets harder, his boxers tightening uncomfortably around his own member, asking for release.

Lovino smirks and starts to kiss down Feliciano s chest, leaving a trail of saliva behind on the skin. He started at Feliciano s Collar bone, nipping at regular intervals coaxing purpling love bites to the surface of Feliciano s skin. Feliciano squirms and mewls with pleasure.

When Lovino gets to Feliciano s hip bone he bites down on it roughly. Feliciano moans loudly. Lovino grabs the lube from beside them and squeeze some onto his fingers. He moves Feliciano so that one of his legs was over one of Lovino's shoulders.

"It might be a little cold." he warns before he slips one of his slim digits past the ring of muscles at Feliciano's entrance. Feliciano lets out a gasp of pleasure.

Lovino adds another slim digit and wiggles them around. Feliciano squirms some at the uncomfortable-ness but also in pleasure, he wanted more. Lovino adds another fidget and starts to scissor. Feliciano whimpers some when the third digit is added but the pain is quickly replaced by pleasure when Lovino hits his prostate.

"Lo-Lovi~! T-TH-THERE!" He yells out arching his back and wrapping his legs around Lovino's waist.

Lovino takes the time, while Feliciano is distracted by pleasure to add a fourth digit. He dubs Feliciano stretched enough and removes his fingers and then grabs the lube again. He applies a generous amount to his hard member and lines up with Feliciano's stretched hole. "I'm going in." He warns before he buries himself all the way into Feliciano. He lets out a loud moan as he relishes in Feliciano's warm tight cavern. "Mmmnnnnnnng... You're so tight Feli..." he manages to moan out.

"Feli... T-tell me when I can move." He says breathlessly. Feliciano, not trusting his own voice, bites his lip and nods enough for Lovino to see. He waits for his body to adjust to the pain. Soon he wouldn't take waiting and staying still any second longer.

"P-Please! M-Move L-Lovi~" He begs. Lovi does as he is asked and starts at a slow rhythmic pace. Feliciano moans quietly, as Lovino starts, and grips at the blankets. Lovino slowly starts to go faster and harder until he was going at an almost erratic pace. Feliciano moans loudly moving his hands from clutching at the blankets to clutching Lovino's shoulders, and digging his well manicured fingernails into them hard.

Lovino winces slightly when Feliciano digs his fingernails into Lovino's back but he quickly loses the pain to pleasure. Lovino keeps thrusting erratically until he felt he was close. He then grabs Feliciano's member stroking in time with his thrusts. Feliciano moans loudly, he starts speaking in rapid Italian. Lovino smirks, his little lover always made the cutest noises in the heat of passion.

"L-Lovi~! I-I'm close!" Feliciano moans out. Lovino snaps back to reality.

"M-Me too." he says. Feliciano gasps loudly and comes all over their chests. Lovino moans as he feels Feliciano clench around him. He keeps going for a few more thrusts then buries himself deep inside of Feliciano, cumming hard. They ride out their orgasms, then Lovino pulls out of Feliciano. Their bodies were covered in sweat and semen, but they did not care. They embrace, and there was a soft content sigh and Feliciano falls asleep in Lovino's arms.

"I love you Fretello." Lovino said as he slipped into comatose.


	7. FrUK

_**AN: Hey every one~ I hope you like this. This one sadly could be better... But there are 2,925 words~ This could probably be a good multichapter story, but that is just me. If you want you can adopt this poor One-Shot... Give it a good home! Anyway the poll is still open and ill be until the final story that has been voted on is used~ So in about 27-28 chapters... Well anyway... *Goes to cheak the poll to see what pairing she will be writing next***_

Francis sat on his privet jet, worrying about where he was going, no one actually knew where. The only think he, or anyone else knew, was that he was going to Hetalia Academy. Hetalia Academy was for the super rich and super smart. The only way you could get in would be to be a genius. Francis looked out the window, worrying at the edge of his royal blue scarf. He was already wearing his uniform, but it clashed with his gorgeous blue eyes so he and his mother decided to add the scarf in so that he could at least be some what fashionable.

He sighs, tilting his head up againced the window, making his shoulder length blond hair sway slightly. He didn't know how long he had been in the plane but he didn't really care, he just wanted to be on the ground again. He unclips and reclips the pin all students where forced to wear. The pin that had their home country's flag on it, but he kept noticing the slightest impurities about the way the pin was placed, so he kept trying to perfect it. He knew he could never perfect it persay... but he could get it as close to perfect as possible.

A woman in a woman's suit walks up behind him. "Monsieur Bonnefoy... We will be landing at the school soon. Don't try to look for the school because you wont be able to see it." She says.

"Merci Madamoiselle~." Francis smiles and winks at the woman. She blushes and shuffles back to her station in the back of the jet. Francis smiles wider as he hears the woman whispering with two other girls, and quiet squeals and giggles.

Francis liked to think of himself as a normal 15 year old boy with deadly good looks. He had Golden blond hair and sapphire blue eyes, and he was about 5.8 feet tall. He liked to act like a complete idiot to piss people off but, what could he say? He was a Frenchman, and he felt it was his job as such to give people from other countries a hard time. He also loved to flirt with pretty girls.

'What is it going to be like there?' He asks himself. 'Probably like all the others... Lonely and I wont be able to speak with anyone because they're all stuck up snobs that are stuck in they're studys.' he sighs and buckles in right as the jet starts its descent. 'Mon dieu... how malvaius will this be?'

When the jet plane lands he is ushured off and handed his briefcase. All of his luggage has his flag on it, seeing as only one student from each country were in the same grade as he, He didn't have to write his name on the tags, but he did anyway... So that means that there were only four maybe five people from France, meaning only a few people who can speak French.

An Italian man walks up to Francis. He was tall and had Mahogany brown hair. He was the 'Perfect' man in many people's point of view. He looked as if he was chiseled out of a dark tan stone. He had a hard eight pack and he had two curls coming out of his short brown hair. One low out on the left and one higher up on the right.

"Bonjourno! You are Francis, Si? I am Romulus Vargas, Headmaster of Hetalia Academy~. We, here at Hetalia, are very glad that you are here." Romulus says with a perfect white smile, his brown eyes sparking with excitement.

'This is the headmaster? What kind of school is this?' he asks himself then nods to Headmaster Romulus. "Um Headmaster Romulus? What kind of school is this?" He asks, his blue eyes showing no emotion.

"You can call me Headmaster Rome~. This is Hetalia Academy! School for the geniuses who know how to have a good time~ I warn you... some may seem like they are stuck up or have a stick so far up there butts that it's not funny but everyone here has been hand chosen by me." Romulus says.

Francis looks taken aback. A school for geniuses that know how to have a good time? How is that posable? "Come~ I will show you to my office and have someone show you around. We will also get you your schedule and room key. You will be rooming on the first years floor with all of the other first years." Francis follows Headmaster Rome with no questions.

`*~FrUK~*`

Arthur Kirkland stands in the middle of his new room. He would have a roommate but he doubted it would be a problem. As long as his new roommate was some what clean. He was in his uniform for Hetalia Academy. On the pin, on the right side of the sweater vest, proudly shown the Great Britain flag. He lets his forest green eyes pass over the empty room. This would be his home for the next four to five years of his life.

He sighs and grabs his bags and starts putting his clothes and such away. He is taped on the shoulder, he furrows his large eyebrows and frowns. Who could be tapping on his shoulder? Was it just his imagination? He didn't hear anyone walk in... He turns around and finds himself face to face with a flying mint green bunny.

"Flying Mint Bunny!" He exclaims. "What are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay home and keep Uni company!"

"You did~ But we were so lonely without you so we decided to follow you here!" As Flying mint bunny says this A Unicorn and some other mythical creatures come out of the bathroom. "See? We are ALL here~"

"You need to go home and look after Mum and Dad! I love that you love me so much that you would follow me all the way from London but you need to go." He says tears threatening to fall out of his eyes.

"Okay Arthur... We will go..." they say. Arthur opens the door for them then gets back to what he was doing. When all of his clothes were put away he went to put his toiletries in the bathroom. As he was doing his mindless task, he thought of his run in with Headmaster Romulus and Professor Legolas.

Arthur walks off of his private jet. He sees a tall Italian man walking toward him with a Blond German man right behind him. "Ah~ Bonjourno! You must be Arthur Kirkland, Si? I am Headmaster Romulus Vargas. You may call me headmaster Rome~" the Italian says. Arthur looks at him, dumbstruck.

"ROMULUS! STOP SURPRISING THE NEW STUDENTS! YOU ALREADY MADE THE JAPANESE STUDENT PASS OUT AND HAVE TO GO TO THE MEDICAL VING!" The German man yells at Headmaster Rome.

"Oh Legolas~ Get that stick out of your rear end will you? We are supposed to be having fun with our learning here~" Headmaster Rome says to the long haired German.

"Erm... Excuse me... Yes, I am Arthur Kirkland... What the bloody hell is going on?" Arthur says, a frown plastered on his face.

"Ah~ Good~ Legolas shall take you to my office and get you everything you need. That Includes being your guide, getting you your schedule, and your room key." Headmaster Rome says, ignoring Arthur's question completely.

Arthur sighs, and sits on his bed. 'I wonder whom my roommate will be...' he thinks. The door makes a click sound as it is unlocked and a boy about Arthur's height walks into the room. He had shoulder length golden blond hair and sapphire blue eyes.

He turns around and looks at me. "Bonjour Mon Amie~" he calls out to me. 'Oh great... He is a bloody frog. They have me rooming with a bloody French frog!'

`*~FrUK~*`

Francis walks into his new room to see that his new roommate was already there in their room. He had beautiful forest green eyes and Monstrous eyebrows. How did they fit on his head? His hair was messy but It looked like it was meant to be that way. "Bonjour Mon Amie~!" I say to him. He looks at Francis like he had grown three heads and then had shit dumped on him. "What? What is wrong Mon Amie?" He asks.

"OH BLOODY HELL! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?" His roommate yells. 'Oh great it was a Britt...' He looked over the Britain closer. He saw the pin that shown the Great Britain flag and noticed that he was wearing the school sweater vest.

"Oh non. Je ne vais pas à la chambre avec cette secousse pompeuse britannique. Il ne va pas arriver!" (Oh no. I am not going to room with this pompous British jerk. It is not going to happen!) Francis says. He flails his hands around as if to make his point.

"What the bloody hell are you saying you wanker?" The Britt asks with an angered look on his face. He stands up and stands at the foot of his bed.

"I am NOT going to room with a Britishman! I have standards!" Francis answers.

"Well, I am NOT going to room with a fucking frog!" The Britt says storming out of the room.

Francis gets to putting his stuff away, still angry about being roomed with an Englishmen... the swine... Francis sighs. How could the headmaster do this to him? He was one of the best dressed and the smartest in France. He didn't need to be put with a stupid Englishman! He didn't deserve it!

Francis puts his toiletries in the drawer in his bedside table. He didn't need them to be gone through by that Britt. He knew that the British were quick to judge, so what would the Britain think about the... personal... items he kept in his toiletries? Yeah... best for him not to take any chances...

Francis thinks about the Britt again. Now that he thought about it, the boy was cute. The way he had more feminine features than most boys, the way when he got mad his large eyebrows pushed inward slightly, the way his messy hair looked so effortless, his green eyes were so captivating... Francis slapped himself lightly. He shouldn't be thinking about one of his mortal enemies like this... but he was soooooooo cute~...

`*~FrUK~*`

Arthur storms up to the headmaster's office and knocks. How could they place him with a FROG? A Frenchmen! Ha! He was a man of the Great British Empire... okay maybe it wasn't an empire anymore but he still concentered it an empire. The door opened to revile professor Legolas. "yes Arthur? Vat is it?" He asks with a straight face.

"Professor... It has come to my attention that my roommate is French." He says trying to keep a flat tone, as not to speak with an attitude because it would be completely disrespectful.

"Yes. His name is Francis, I believe. No you cannot be moved to a different room and no you cannot switch rooms with someone. You were put in that room for a reason. Now go back to your room and get some rest. School starts in a week and you need to be on a good schedule." The German said then closed the door.

Arthur cursed. How could they do this to him! He starts to shuffle back to his room in a half daze. He doesn't see anyone and no one sees him. He is completely okay with this so that he can pout in peace. He gets to his room and stands there for a moment. "Bullocks..." he whispers aloud.

`*~FrUK~*`

Francis sighs and lays back on his bed, hes tie and shirt going slightly eskue. He was falling in love with his enemy. His mortal enemy no less... The race he was taught was so different from his own, the people he was taught to hate from birth... 'I wonder what his name is...' he thinks to himself.

He closes his eyes and turns over so that his back is facing the door. He sighs loudly and he hears the door handle being turned. He sits up on his elbows, his hair was slightly ruffles and he was starting to get bags under his eyes. The plane ride had taken it out of him, and Jet lag was starting to catch up with him.

The blond British man walks into the room with a regal air about him. Like he felt he didn't belong here. Which was probably exactly what he thought. "um... Mon Aime... I am zorry for what I zaid earlier... I waz not thinking..." He says, truly sincere. His blue gems met regal green ones.

"What ever. I guess I am going to have to deal with you. They won't let me change rooms with anyone." He says with a huff. He looked truly unpleased.

"Mon Aime... What- What is your name?" He asks, his heart speeding up slightly. He was starting to actually feel the pain of falling head over heals for someone, only to know that they hate him.

"My name is Arthur Kirkland. And yours?" He says calmly.

"Francis Bonnefoy. A pleazure to meet you Arthur." He says pleasantly. "I am going to get ready for bed... Am I right to azzume that you are going to do the zame?" He asks going to his dresser and pulling out a pair of silk pajamas.

"You are correct. I am going to get ready for bed." He says getting a pair of flannel Pajama pants and a T-shirt out of his bedside drawers.

"Would you like to use the bathroom to change or shall I?" He asks kindly, wanting to Give Arthur the choice.

"I will use the bathroom. Thank you." He says and walks into the bathroom they shared.

`*~FrUK~*`

Arthur was taken aback at how nice Francis was being. It was almost as if something had happened in the ten minutes he had been gone from the room. He changed into his flannel pants and large T-shirt. He then took some time to wash his face and brush his teeth. He looks at himself in the mirror.

He wasn't anything too special. He had, in his opinion, dull green eyes and coarse, dirty blond hair that stuck out at horrid angles... His mother always told him that he was a very handsome young man, with eyes like a forest at high noon... but isn't that what every mother tells their son?

He then thought about what Francis looked like. He held a proud, confident air about him, and was very good looking. He had long golden blond hair, that looked like it was probably very soft, and he had sapphire blue eyes that you could get lost in for hours... Arthur slapped himself, not hard enough to make a mark, but hard enough to get him back to reality.

What was he doing? Was he really thinking about a frog like that? Was he forming a CRUSH on him? He didn't think that he liked men... Then again he had never really had any human contact other than his mum and dad...

He decided then was a good time to walk out of the bathroom and he glanced over at Francis and blushed. Francis had his shirt off and he was rubbing lotion into his back and sides. The first thing he noticed, other than the fact that Francis was half naked, was that Francis had the muscles of a fencer. Well defined pex and upper arm muscles. Not too defined that they would show through a shirt, but enough to make him swoon a bit.

He averted his eyes and went over and sat on his bed. "G-Get a shirt on y-you Git." He stutters.

"Hmmm? O-Oh! A-Arthur... I did not hear you leave the bathroom..." Francis says. "I-I am sorry, I will quickly finish up..."

Arthur gets under his covers and sets his phone alarm so that it would wake him up at seven AM the next morning. "Good night." He says, not looking at Francis and closing his eyes.

"Good night." Francis said turning out his light.

`*~FrUK~*`

Francis looks over the other bed. In the gloomy darkness Arthur just looked like a lump underneath of the blankets. But Francis knew that under that blanket, there was a cute Britt with green eyes. Francis was blushing madly. Arthur had seen him half naked...

'Dieu... Why do I have to take so long to put lotion on my skin? It isn't my fault that I have a skin condition that I have to put lotion on, to keep it from marring my skin...' he thinks to himself while slipping the long sleeves of his silk, button up, pajama top over his shoulders and buttoning it up. 'And Arthur looked flustered... That must have been uncomfortable for him...'

Francis lifted the comforter and the sheet so that he could slip under neath without making too many wrinkles in them. The bed was cold at first and the unknown comforter was a little heavier than usual, but after a few minutes the blankets around him started to warm up and he got used to the weight of the comforter.

Francis layed there for a little while just thinking over the events of the last day. 'Well... maybe this will be better than I originally thought.' he thinks to himself, drifting into a dreamless sleep.

_**Please review! It motavates me to write faster... *cough* and if you ask I will write smutt *cough* did you hear something? I didn't~**_


	8. PruCan

He could feel it again... The pulse in his veins... The itch for release... _Do it, _the voice said. _No one cares about a nobody like you. Your own family forgot who you are. They hate you. They ignore you. DO IT! _

"N-No... I-I... I can't. I-I can't do it." he whispers. He could almost feel some one breathing down the back of his neck.

_Coward! Pussy! Faggot!_ the voice yelled at him. He just shook his head.

"N-No... I'm not a c-coward! N-n-no!" Tears started to streak down his face.

_You are an Invisible NOBODY! AN ABOMINATION! UGLY! HATED! GROSS! HORRID! DO IT! KILL YOURSELF! COME ON! ARE YOU SUCH A COWARD THAT YOU CAN'T EVEN DO THAT?_ it screams. It knew it had won when the teen stood up off his bed and made his way to the bathroom.

He looks at himself in the mirror. His usually neat, wavy blond hair was messy and unkempt, and is once violet eyes were now dull with resignation. The Canadian shivers. "Y-You're right. I-I am… No one." He opens the medicine cabinet and grabs a razor blade. "I am a nobody. No one loves me." He holds the razor to his wrist, which is already riddled with shiny scars from the past. "I am sick and gross. I am an abomination. I am Invisible." As he whispered the last word he slit his wrist horizontal. "I am no one." He continues on like this, putting himself down as he slowly added more and more shallow cuts that grew deeper and deeper as he went.

Slowly everything decides to come back into focus and he realizes he is bleeding heavily. "M-MAPLE!" he shouts in his small, insignificant voice.

He runs over to the towel cabinet and gropes around for a large enough one before pushing it up against his bleeding arms. "Nonononono... I said I wouldn't do it again... I-I... I'm so sorry, Gilbert…" he says.

The small teen sinks to the ground and fresh tears down his cheeks. He becomes hyperaware of the world around him only moment before his vision starts to fade. He laughs some at the irony, then he slumps over on himself, his life slowly leaving his body.

_-~*PruCan*~-_

An albino man stands at the door to his crush's flat. 'This is it!' he thinks to himself. 'The awesome has finally worked up the courage to ask the awesome Birdie out. Then, if all goes well... he will be _my_ Birdie!' He knocks on the door... He doesn't get an answer.

"Hey, Birdie!" ... No answer again. He knocks harder. "Birdie? Are you in there?" The albino starts to get worried. "Matt? Mattie?" He tries the door and finds it unlocked. This startles the white-haired boy. Shouldn't Matthew keep his door locked…? He walks into the flat.

"Matthew? Are you home? Mattie!" he calls, but yet again, no answer. The boy makes his way to his friend's room only to find it empty. "MATTHEW? Where are you?" He checks every room in the house only to find them all empty. Then he gets to the hall bathroom. The door was closed, but there was light visible though the crack at the bottom. "Mattie? Are you in there?" When he still doesn't get an answer, he tries to open the door.

When he finally gets through, what he sees makes his red eyes widen in fear and shock. "Matthew? Matthew!" he yells as he looks upon the scene in front of him. His crush was slumped on the floor in front of him, a pool of blood growing and staining his beautiful blond hair. Gilbert took out his cell phone and called 911 while grabbing out the first aid kit.

"911. What is your emergency?" the woman on the other end asks calmly. How could she be so calm when the love of his life was on the floor dying?

"M-m-my best friend is passed out on the floor! He's losing a lot of blood! W-we need someone to come to his flat immediately!" he says, opening the first aid fit and trying to stop the blood that was coming from cuts on his arms. "I'm trying to stop the bleeding, but it's not working!"

"Okay sir just calm down. What is the address?" she asks. Gilbert rambles off the address he had learned by heart. "We've dispatched an emergency vehicle to assist you. Stay on the line and try to keep your friend awake." she instructs him.

"R-right... M-Mattie... Mattie! Wake up. Come on. Birdie!" He shakes Matthew lightly, then more harshly, trying to get him awake.

"G-Gil?" comes Matthew's mumbled voice after much effort.

"Yeah, Birdie... It's me." he whispers and relaxes greatly when he hears the small whispered voice he had fallen in love with. "He's awake..." he says to the woman on the other side of the phone.

"Gil... I-I'm... I-Im tired... and my arms hurt..." he whispers with tears running down his face. "G-Gil... I-I am so sor-sorry..."

"Don't apologize, _Liebling_..." he says, hoping the woman on the other line couldn't understand German. "It's not your fault. Just stay awake. Look at the awesome and stay awake. Okay?"

"O-okay... I-I am sorry… _mon cher_..." He whispers. His violet eyes focus as best they can on the east German's crimson ones. Gilbert's heart sped up. 'Did he just say_ mon cher_? Doesn't that mean my dear in French?'

"M-Mattie... I have something I want to tell you..." he whispers, still looking deep into Matthew's eyes. A flash of worry crosses Matthew's face, momentarily masking the amount of pain he was in. Gilbert heard the sirens as they grew closer to the flat.

"Y-yeah, Gil?" His voice was slowly getting weaker. This scared Gilbert even more.

"Shhh... don't speak." Matthew nods softly, his dull violet eyes openly showing fear now. "You know... Don't worry about it now. I'll tell you when I see you at the hospital." he says, just as the paramedics come into the house. "We're in the bathroom!" he calls.

The paramedics quickly get Matthew on the stretcher. Gilbert couldn't think. He didn't feel anything. All he knew was that his love had passed out before they got in the ambulance.

_-~*PruCan*~-_

Gilbert would not stop pacing. The nurses kept asking him if they could do anything for him or if he would like to go home and get a shower and new clothes, but he said no every time. He was too worried about his birdie. and the fact that he still hadn't asked Matthew to go out with him just made him compleatly insane! Damn it. Why hadn't he just asked him when he had the chance?

Oh yeah... Because Matthew had been bleeding to death on the floor of his bathroom, with no one home. Where was his mother, father and brother anyway? Why had they left him at home? T-they didn't... They didn't forget him again d-did they? Oh Gott... They did...

'No wonder Birdie did it... even if he didn't mean to... H-he made a promise to me that he wouldn't do it of his own free will... that voice in his head was the one telling him to do it. I mean Birdie told me everything. We were BEST FRIENDS...' He just kept going over worst-case scenarios in his head until the head nurse came over and told him to either sit down or leave... so he sat down and anxiously bounced his foot up and down.

_-~*PruCan*~-_

_You can't do anything right can you?_

'What...?'

_You can't just kill yourself and give me the body can you? I would make you recognizable!_

'NO! I cant give you my body! Why would I do that?'

_Then I geuss we are just going to have to share now, aren't we?_ The voice sounded smug.

'W-who... Who are you?' Matthew asks.

_Me? I am Ivan. A pleasure to finally know who you are sharing a head with, Da~?_

Ivan... Ivan... Why did the name sound so familiar...?

_You remember me, Da? Your first boyfriend? The one who died after trying to kill you?_

Matthew's heart speed up. 'I-Ivan!' he stutters and trys to crawl farther into the blackness away from Ivan's voice.

_Well... I geuss I can let you have the first 'turn' _he says, adding his scary laugh on the end.

'Turn...? What?' He hears an annoying beep that sounded like it was coming from under water.

_Speak to you soon~_

_-~*PruCan*~-_

Matthew opens his eyes, his heart monitor going off the charts. A nurse runs in and instantly grabs a syringe.

"W-Who are you? G-Get away from me!" he whimpers. He lets out a squeak as he feels a sharp pain in his left arm, then almost immediatly starts to calm down.

"W-where am I?" he asks softly.

"In the hospital. You are going to have to thank your friend for finding you when he did. You might not be here if it wasn't for him." the nurse says. "Would you like to see him? He's been waiting for you to wake up ever since you arrived."

"W-who is it?"

"He says his name is Gilber-"

"YES!" he cut her off before she could finish the name.

"All right. Just stay calm and he will be in here in a few minutes." she says sofltly.

Those were the longest few minutes of his entire life. He wanted to see Gilbert so badly. To apologize to him. He didn't wan't to break his promise, but Ivan had made him... OH GOD, IVAN!

_You KOLed?_ Ivan asks in amusement.

'N-No... Go away.' Matthew whimpers in his mind.

_But it is fun to make you uncomfortable, Da~?_

'N-No! NOT DA!' He shivers as the door to the room opens, revealing an average height albino man with dark red eyes.

"G-Gil!" he cries. Literally. Tears were pouring down his face as he looked over the man in front of him.

Gilbert hurried over to him and put his arms around Matthew as best he could. "Shhhhh. It's okay now, Birdie. The awesome me is here." Gilbert whispers to Matthew, successfully calming him down.

"G-Gil... I-I'm s-so sor-sorry!" he sobs into the albino's shirt. "I... I know who the voice is now..."

"W-what? It is another PERSON in your head?" Matthew nods.

"H-His name is Ivan Braginsky."

A/N: *hides behind a corner* I am a bad author! DONT KILL MEEEEEEEEEEEEE~ Well anyway... better late than never right? Well anyway... I am soooooooo sorry! At least I dont have to worry about the RusAme for another two chapters though... Yeah... I have major writer's block with that story... If anyone has an idea of what I should do for it PM Me~ I love to chat with My reviewers~ You guys are AWESOME! Sorry for Gil's OOCness... I Had to make his vulnrable some how... well anyway... Another Most-likely-once-this-is-all-over-I-am-gonna-make-this-into-a-multichapter-story Story... yeah... Therd one... or was it fourth? What ever~ Review! It modavates me~

P.S. I know what I am gonna do with RusAme now. Oh and be looking for HREXChibitalia soon... I hope...


End file.
